


Знамения

by Red_Sally, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: «Мне не дано читать знаки, – отвечает Джек, – Он не дает. – Может, тебе и не дает, – соглашается Джо и как будто не может перестать целовать его. – А другим?»





	

– Тут есть апельсиновый сок, – сообщает Джозеф и встряхивает упаковку. – Стакан, может, меньше. Хочешь?

Света нет всю ночь.  
Повинуясь общему порыву, они почти до двух часов гуляют по темному Шайло пешком, глядя на свечи в чужих окнах, на мечущиеся по стенам высоток белые блики фонариков, на расставленные у крылец частных домов разномастные праздничные светильники, пылившиеся, верно, в подвалах после всех торжеств последнего года. Джек берет Джозефа за руку, и по шее и плечам бегут мурашки. Он чувствует себя преступником; Джо улыбается в ответ, и видно, как ему до одури хочется, чтобы его разоблачили. Здесь, сейчас, немедленно. Мысль привычно отдает душным ужасом – но сейчас к нему примешивается что-то еще, отчего желание кажется обоюдным, захлестывает с новой силой. И Джек целует Джо взахлеб, остановившись посреди тротуара: вот-вот зажгутся огни, черная южная ночь растеряет всю свою темень, и в свете фонарей и прожекторов они двое отбросят многолучевую звезду теней на любого, кто посмеет засмотреться.  
Света нет.  
Джо поднимается по лестнице первым, тянет Джека за руку, и он послушно ступает след в след: в доме, где хоть глаз выколи, зряч только хозяин. Они на ходу избавляются от пальто и добираются до спальни, чудом ничего по дороге не задев, но потом, в свете единственной теплой свечи и холодных мечущихся огоньков за окном, Джек толкает его на кровать, слабо разбирая, куда ступает сам.  
Джо любит отдаваться при ярком свете. Всегда смущается, так что тонкая кожа горит ярким румянцем, но раздевается не мешкая, не опуская взгляда. Сейчас все иначе. Джек тянет в стороны полы рубашки, обнажая бледный живот и грудь, и Джо закрывает глаза.  
– Смотри на меня.  
Почти ничего не видно. За стенами тихо, в спальне темно – ночь уже на исходе, и наступает самый темный час: перед рассветом. В стороне от изголовья еле теплится свеча. Кожа Джо кажется почти молочно-белой, когда Джек, раздев их обоих, ложится рядом с ним.  
– Смотри на меня, – просит он и, когда Джо удивленно приоткрывает рот, прижимается к нему всем телом.  
Тьма делает его неуязвимым. Тьма и Джо, объединившись, разбивают все щиты. Джек обнимает его руками и ногами и, перевернувшись, тянет на себя, чтобы встретиться с изумленным взглядом.  
– Джек, ты…  
Джек целует его и сильнее разводит колени.  
Расслабиться, глядя в счастливое лицо Джо, все равно стоит усилий. Но прикосновения, проникновение, трение не обжигают: греют, пока тот терпеливо растягивает его под себя, пока двигается в нем с неторопливой нежностью. Мгла багровеет под сомкнутыми веками, идет волнами, все горячее и горячее, пока одно на двоих шумное дыхание не прорастает общим долгим стоном.  
Джек касается себя, водит пальцами по замаранному животу: удивленный, как в первый раз. Кое в чем этот раз действительно первый. Джо, догадавшись, ни о чем не спрашивает. Молча и тихо уходит в ванную и возвращается, аккуратно вытирает Джека: ладони и кончики пальцев, грудь и живот, бедра, член и ягодицы.  
Потом он все-таки не выдерживает.  
– Не могу поверить, – вырывается у него, и теплый выдох оседает у Джека на виске. – Не могу поверить, что вот это все – настоящее.  
– Только тебя я и касался по-настоящему, – отвечает Джек.  
Его клонит в сон.

Они просыпаются почти одновременно: сначала – резко, точно от удара – Джек, потом Джо, разбуженный его резким движением.  
– Который час?  
Одиннадцать утра – преступно поздно.  
Но снаружи все еще темно. Дрожат огни фонарей, слепо тычутся в небо умирающие прожектора. Свеча давно догорела, и в зыбком, нервозном сумраке они двое смотрят друг на друга почти минуту.  
Джек подходит к окну первым: вглядывается вверх до рези в глазах – но нет ни солнца, ни даже звезд. Словно сам свет существует только здесь, на земле, где без сна и покоя в нарастающем страхе по обесточенному городу бегают люди.  
Джо обнимает его со спины, прижимается грудью, бедрами, все еще обнаженный, целует плечо. И медленно, торжествующе растягивает губы в улыбке.  
– Ты ждал знака, – говорит он. – Может, это он?  
Телефон не подает признаков жизни. Если кто-то и потерял принца, его явно ищут спустя рукава. Время течет мимо, не касаясь темной спальни. Тьму не сносит ветром, не отгоняет светом прожекторов, не рассеивает луной.  
– Мне не дано читать знаки, – отвечает Джек, – Он не дает.  
– Может, тебе и не дает, – соглашается Джо и как будто не может перестать целовать его. – А другим?  
Тьма не уходит.  
Где-то вдалеке то поднимается, то затихает шум большой толпы. Взвизгивают и захлебываются полицейские сирены. Бьется стекло. Нестройными голосами выводят гимн Гильбоа, сыплют проклятиями, поют колыбельные.  
Джо готовит завтраки. Джек, под его руководством, – ужины. Есть, спать и любить друг друга – чтобы можно было замкнуться на этом дольше, чем на пару часов, свету потребовалось померкнуть. Джек не хочет выяснять, что еще способно случиться. Он ничего не предлагает вслух, а Джо не соглашается – но проходят три дня, и возвращение из неприятного, но далекого долга становится неотвратимой данностью.  
Они собираются тщательно, как на бал. Или на казнь. У Джека сухо во рту – он застегивает рубашку, щелкает ремнем, повязывает шарф. Джо берет за руку – и, повторяя пройденный путь в обратном направлении, они выходят из дома вместе: в день, как в ночь.  
Теперь в небе светло от звезд – но их свет не достигает улиц. Голоса людей, выкликающих чужие имена, звучат более устало. Кому-то просто надоело звать. Кто-то, как Джек и Джозеф, слоняется под темными фонарями, держась за руки, обнимаясь, пританцовывая, откуда-то снова звучит пьяная песня – они идут. Единственной прямой, как стрела, широкой, как река, дорогой в Шайло, с любой окраины ведущей во дворец. И ведет не Джек: Джо. Он не сбивается с шага, его пальцы в пальцах Джека теплые и сухие. Их никто не замечает, не узнает, не окликает – две тени среди теней под затмившимся небом, которое должно смешивать чувства, сбивать ориентиры, взывая к звериному, первобытному ужасу перед тьмой и всем неизведанным.  
Но Джеку не страшно. Он знает эту дорогу.  
Он знает, как выглядит пустой и ровный, как плац, квадрат дворцовой площади в каждую минуту своего существования. Знает, что на черной лестнице не должно быть так пусто, и тусклые аварийные лампы в коридорах рано или поздно выхватят из-за очередного поворота чье-нибудь беспокойное лицо. В какой-то момент ему кажется даже, будто он слышит выстрел: Джо вздрагивает одновременно с ним и сбавляет шаг.  
– Ни разу не был в этой части дворца, – признается он.  
До Джека только сейчас доходит, как далеко они ушли, никем не остановленные. Он прислушивается, отступив к стене и потянув Джо за собой: прочь с дороги неизвестного, бродящего по дворцу с оружием.  
– Не все открыто для посещений, – объясняет он. – Это внутренние покои. Мы живем здесь.  
Малая подвальная кухня пуста. Озираясь, Джек входит первым, прислушивается снова, и снова не слышит ни единого шороха, точно все вымерло. Следуя за ним, Джо осторожно касается кончиками пальцев стены, обводит по контуру стол, словно рисуя в пространстве. Осмелев, отступает в сторону на шаг, на два, заглядывая за высокую стойку, за кухонный остров, вчитываясь в надписи на банках и бутылках. Взвешивает в руке, предлагая Джеку, и отставляет вскрытый пакет апельсинового сока.  
Джозеф во дворце. Джек привел его, соединив в одной точке огонь и воду: две никогда не пересекавшихся линии собственной жизни. От осознания трудно дышать – и в то же время он никогда не чувствовал себя так свободно. Настолько на своем месте.  
– Вот оно, настоящее, – улыбается он. – Теперь ты не сомневаешься?  
Джо не отвечает улыбкой.  
– Я не верил этому, знаешь, – очень тихо и серьезно признается он. – Тому, что пишут в газетах и снимают в кино. Знамения, беседы с Ним, бабочки. У богоизбранности не может быть всего одного опознавательного знака.  
Говоря это, он целует: в щеку, в уголок губ, в подбородок. Джек пробует отстранить его, взглянуть в лицо, призвать к осторожности. Но это же Джо.  
– Но когда я смотрю на тебя, мне все становится ясно. Мне не нужны знаки, чтобы видеть. И никому не нужны. Только тебе. Я дам тебе знак, Джек.  
Это нелепо. Нелепо, но Джо прижимается лицом к шее, к груди, с неожиданной силой толкает Джека назад: на высокий стол, заставляя опереться руками. И опускается перед ним на колени.  
– Вот так, Джек, – шепчет он, и голос расходится по кухне удивительно внятно. – Здесь и сейчас. Смотри, мы просто пришли и ничего не случилось.  
Ничего не случилось. Только Джек стоит откинувшись на стол и расставив ноги, а Джо на коленях на каменном полу – теплый ласковый Джо – прикрывает глаза, расстегивает пуговицы на штанах и вбирает член Джека в рот.  
В малой подвальной кухне во Дворце Единства под небом черным посреди дня нелюбимый сын блаженного короля предается любви с мужчиной.  
Удовольствие прошивает насквозь: почти невыносимо острое. Едва додумав, допев невозможную мысль, Джек резко толкается бедрами вперед: сильнее, глубже, жарче, так далеко, как Джо может принять. Как будто мир наконец принимает его: вместе со страхами, надеждами, холодным знанием о собственной искаженной сути. Как будто сама эта суть меняется.  
Джек откидывает голову, толкаясь в податливый рот, в узкое горло – Джо принимает его благодарно и молча. В отражении в темной стеклянной дверце посудного шкафа его лицо кажется лихорадочно-бледным, а рот – багровым, как от вина. Приближающаяся разрядка пьянит, каждый круг, который Джо описывает вокруг головки языком, исторгает короткий жалобный стон. Темный воздух за окнами пьет звуки, точно голодный. Джек опускает веки, и мгла наливается алым.  
Он не сразу замечает, как вокруг становится светлее. И уже распахнув глаза, чувствуя, как последняя торопливая ласка Джо выносит его в оргазм, заставляя с криком забиться над столом, как умирающая на булавке бабочка, – видит, как его темное отражение занимается по контуру рыжим рассветным огнем. Свет горячими лучами струится в кухню сквозь узкие, низкие цокольные окна. Солнце опаляет бледную тень, обнимает золотыми бликами голову, заостряет черты, высекая на сетчатке четкий оттиск сиюминутного блаженства, исказившего лицо.  
Отец смотрит на него из омута глубоких теней в дверном проеме.  
Он стоит там – неизвестно, как долго, и белая парадная рубашка испачкана кровью, и левая ладонь вымазана красным, а в правой подрагивает тяжелый черный пистолет. Джек дергается еще раз, всем телом, и Джо сглатывает, сглатывает…  
Сейчас грянут еще два выстрела, думает Джек: один за другим, без малейшего промедления, и восход, празднично озаряющий сейчас пару у стола, высветит двух глупых мертвецов на залитом кровью полу. Но пистолет выпадает из ослабевшей руки Сайласа, громко стучит об пол, заставив Джека вздрогнуть снова и зажмуриться.  
Он смотрит на себя со стороны: ярко освещенного, горящего, но неопалимого. И, конечно, это не знак. Но отец все равно видит. И тяжко приваливается к косяку, сползает вниз, не отрывая взгляда от увенчанной солнечными сполохами головы.  
Джек глотает пересохшим горлом, облизывает губы. Тянет Джо на ноги, обнимает за плечи; тот оглядывается и заливается отчаянным, паническим румянцем.  
И это помогает Джеку мгновенно собраться. В задранной и измятой одежде, выставленный напоказ, еще не остыв от послеоргазменной неги, он снова чувствует себя собой – без малейшей капли страха и стыда.  
– Доброе утро, Ваше Величество, – говорит он ровно. – Хотите апельсиновый сок?


End file.
